Oracle 80: Shocking! The City Of Chariot Soldiers
Oracle 80: Shocking! The City Of Chariot Soldiers (ショッキング！チャリオットソルジャーズの市 Shokkingu! Chariotto Sorujāzu no ichi) is the eightieth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. This episode marks as the debut appearance of Kyoko Maruyama as Armored Fighter Caster. Synopsis The Chariot Soldiers scattered everywhere throughout Hirakawa City. Because of this, Anaira and the Armored Fighters set up their plan to defeat all the Chariot Soldiers immediately. Plot In TransHead TV Media Center, Chisato asked her why did they came to the office. Anaira said that she received a report from Kyoko that a large group of Chariot Soldiers were scattered everywhere throughout Hirakawa City, that's why she conducted an emergency meeting to set up a plan to defeat all the Chariot Soldiers immediately. There she showed to an augmented reality of map of Hirakawa City wherein the areas marked in red circles are the areas where Chariot Soldiers take place. Then Anaira assigned each Armored Fighter to the designated locations: Kohei, Fatima and Minori assigned to Naganuma St.; Hiroshi and Ayako assigned to Matsuzaka District, Chisato and Ryoko assigned to Moritaka District, Alejandra and Chiharu assigned to Yamada District, and Haruka and Takemi assigned to Arata Avenue. When Anaira assigning herself to Morikawa District along with Irie and Hiroyo, Kyoko came in and she told Anaira and the Armored Fighters that she will be joining in their mission to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. Then Alejandra asked her if she's serious to participate in the mission, and Kyoko that she's willing to participate in the mission not just to become an Armored Fighter but also to save Hirakawa City from the hands of the Chariots. Because of Kyoko's determination, Anaira assigned her to Morikawa District alomg with herself, Irie and Hiroyo. And Kyoko thanked Anaira for including her in their mission, but Anaira told her that she will evaluate her fighting skill if she's qualified to become an Armored Fighter. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen noticed that the Chariot Soldiers were scattered everywhere throughout Hirakawa City. Because of this, he ordered Triskaide, Archos and Mateo to head on to Hirakawa City immediately to help Mayor Akazawa to accomplish his mission. In Hirakawa City Jail, Rie saw a live footage of the Chariot Soldiers scattered throughout Hirakawa City on television. She said to herself that the Chariots became successful in their mission. Meanwhile, as all the Armored Fighters went to their designated locations, Anaira told to Kyoko that this will be her first battle against the Chariot Soldiers, and she must show off her fighting skills in order to become a part of the Armored Fighters. Kyoko, on the other hand, agreed what Anaira said. She also said that she will do her best in order to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. Meanwhile, as they reached Hirakawa City; Triskaide, Archos and Mateo went to Mayor Akazawa. Mayor Akazawa asked them on their purpose, and Triskaide told them that they were sent by Emperor Ryuuen to help him to accomplish his mission. As they reached to Matsuzaka District, Hiroshi and Ayako transformed themselves into Armored Fighters 05 and 06 respectively, and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Meanwhile, a group of SAF and army troops came to Matsuzaka District to help the two Armored Fighters to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. Meanwhile in Moritaka District, Chisato and Ryoko came in. In a surprise, another group of SAF and army troops also came in. There they transformed themselves into Armored Fighters 07 and 08 respectively, and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle together with the SAF and army troops. In the Senate, Erika escaped secretly from the Plenary Hall to the CR, and there she summoned a duplicate version of herself to head on to the Plenary Hall immediately. After she summoned her duplicate version, Erika went outside of the CR and left hurriedly. In Hirakawa City Hall, Hiroko monitored the situation happened throughout the city. She can't believe that the Chariots started to invade the city once again. Because of this, she got her phone and called Kyoko immediately. Meanwhile inside the vehicle, as her phone rang, Kyoko got her phone and answered it. It was Hiroko calling her from Hirakawa City Hall. She told her that the Chariot Soldiers invaded the city again. Kyoko, on the other hand, said that she already knew it because Anaira told her about that. Hiroko asked her what she was doing right now, and Kyoko told her that she will participate the Armored Fighters to defeat and disperse all Chariot Soldiers throughout Hirakawa City. But she also said to Hiroko that she doesn't need to worry about, because Anaira and other Armored Fighters were there to help her. On the other hand, Haruka and Takemi came to Arata Avenue. There they transformed themselves into Armored Fighters 11 and 12 respectively, and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Meanwhile, Alejandra and Chiharu came to Yamada District. They transformed themselves into Armored Fighters 09 and 10 respectively and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Back to Matsuzaka District, Hiroshi and Ayako defeated all Chariot Soldiers using Energy Target Burst. After the battle, they thanked the SAF and army troops for helping them, and they thanked them back. Meanwhile in Moritaka District, Chisato and Ryoko defeated all the Chariot Fighters using Energy Target Burst. After the battle, the SAF and army troops thanked them for participating them in their operations, and Chisato and Ryoko thanked them back. In Naganuma St.; Kohei, Fatima and Minori came and they saw a group of Chariot Soldiers approaching. There they transformed themselves into Armored Meister Fighters Upgrade Mode and faced them in a battle. Meanwhile in Yamada District, while another group of SAF and army troops came in to help them to defeat the Chariot Soldiers, Alejandra and Chiharu used Force Strike to defeat all Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, they thanked the SAF and army troops for helping them. In Arata Avenue, Haruka and Takemi used Force Strike to defeat all Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, another group of SAF and army troops came, and Takemi told them that the Arata Avenue was already cleared and all Chariot Soldiers were defeated. Back to Naganuma St., a group of SAF and army troops came to help Kohei and others. While the SAF and army troops were dispersed the Chariot Soldiers, the Armored Meister Fighters upgraded their armor forms into Meister Super Upgrade Mode. As the battle ends, they used Meister Super Streak to defeat all the Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, Minori thanked the SAF and army troops for helping them in their battle, and they thanked them back. As Anaira, Irie, Hiroyo and Kyoko reached to Morikawa District, they were surrounded by a large group of Chariot Soldiers. Afterwards, Mayor Akazawa and the three Chariot Fighters came. Anaira asked Mayor Akazawa about their purpose, and he replied that he came to teach them a very painful lesson for putting Rie in jail. Anaira said to him that Rie deserved to be in jail because she was the mastermind of Hirakawa City Business Center blast. Because of this, Mayor Akazawa told her that he will not forgive her for putting his fellow Chariot Fighter in jail, and transformed into Chariot Fighter Ray. Afterwards; Triskaide, Archos and Mateo transformed also into their respective armor forms. Anaira, on the other hand, said to him that he will never reverse or change the result of the investigation because it is final and executory, and she transformed herself into Armored Fighter 01 Meister Super Upgrade Mode. Kyoko, on the other hand, told to Mayor Akazawa that she will never forgive him and also Rie for betraying the Hirakawa City Government and the people in Hirakawa City, and she transformed herself into Armored Fighter Caster. Afterwards, Irie and Hiroyo transformed themselves into Chariot Fighter Flash and Armored Fighter Chaser respectively, and their battle started. Unknown to them, Armored Fighter Platinum unexpectedly came to Morikawa District, and she observed the battle between the Armored Fighters and the Chariots. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitä Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) Permanent suit actors *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 13 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 28 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 60, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 80: Darren Escapes Away, and Sengoku no Miko Chapter 15. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes